Sweet Surrender
by quizasvivamos
Summary: Part 12 of the "With A Cherry On Top" series: After being happily engaged for nearly two years, their big day finally arrives, and Kurt and Blaine are prepared to exchange vows. During the reception, Blaine can't help but surprise Kurt with a throwback to the origin of their relationship.


**A/N:** This one shot is based on the following prompt...

raimykeller (tumblr) prompted: Blaine surprises Kurt by hiring an ice cream truck at their wedding reception.

*I also had a request/prompt to include more characters (i.e. Mr. Anderson, Sue Sylvester), but after trying to figure out the details, I decided to keep it short and focus on Kurt and Blaine alone.

* * *

"I do."

The officiant's words were lost on both men, the blood pounding in their ears too loud, muffling and muting the world around them as they began to exchange rings.

"I do," Blaine echoed, fumbling, his fingers trembling, as he slid the white gold band onto Kurt's - his _husband's_ \- ring finger.

Then Kurt grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, a kiss that turned Blaine's knees to jelly, and Kurt dipped Blaine, his large, strong hands holding and supporting him, and the entire room erupted into thunderous applause, cheers, and even some catcalls and whistles.

And then it was over.

They pulled apart, ending the kiss, wide-eyed and giddy, wearing smiles so brilliant they rivaled the sun.

And they could breathe again.

Blaine leaned in to whisper into Kurt's ear, "I have a surprise for you later."

"_Blaine_," Kurt said, lowering his voice and looking around to ensure no one overheard him. "You don't need to publicize our post-wedding plans -"

"Oh, no, Kurt. Not that kind of surprise. I was talking about my wedding gift to you."

"Oh. Well," Kurt said, feeling a smidge embarrassed.

"But first," Blaine offered his hand to Kurt. "Let's go celebrate with our family and guests." And he led Kurt into the main room of the hall where there was a stage, the band already set up and itching to play, and meticulously decorated banquet tables at which people were already finding their seats.

When the band struck up an all-too-familiar song, especially chosen by the grooms, "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked, Kurt and Blaine took to the floor and took each other in their arms to share their first dance as husbands. It was slow, steadying, and soothing, and they swayed and turned, wrapped up in each other without a care in the world. It was just the two of them, and that's all that mattered in that moment.

The music died down, and others began to join them on the dancefloor. Kurt separated from Blaine, soon disappearing amongst the crowd, but Blaine was distracted, swept up in his mother's arms for a dance, and he happily obliged.

After a few songs, the music suddenly stopped, and the lights went down, a spotlight flickering on. The guests cleared the dancefloor leaving Blaine standing alone, looking around a bit disoriented, and before Blaine could figure out what was going on, Kurt reappeared, illuminated in the spotlight, decked from head-to-toe in a gold and blue sequined tux.

He looked like an edgy prince, rock-and-roll Disney royalty, handsome and flashy, yet the cut of the jacket resembled a classic leather jacket rather than something more formal.

The music started up again, and then an entire troupe of dancers - some Blaine recognized as Kurt's friends from NYADA - came up behind Kurt, dressed equally as fabulous, and they began to break out into a carefully choreographed, upbeat number, reminiscent of a flash mob.

Kurt was mic'd, and to Blaine's surprise, he began to sing, his eyes fixed on Blaine as he belted out the opening lines to "You're the One That I Want" from Grease. Kurt took a female dance partner, who jumped in to harmonize with him - though Kurt continued to sing Sandy's part with her -, the rest of the group backing them up as they went, and about halfway through the song, Kurt twirled the woman away, acting as if he'd made a mistake, grabbed Blaine's hand, and pulled him into the dance.

It was ridiculous, absolutely absurd. It was incredibly charming. It was everything Blaine didn't know he needed until Kurt had given it to him. Blaine loved every second of it. Blaine was so in love with Kurt, every little thing about him, and this whole spectacle, this wedding surprise was just another thing to add to the ever growing list.

Blaine watched Kurt move, doing his best to keep up, until he was completely immersed in the song and dance, and then they sang out the final chorus together.

_"...You're the one that I want!"_

Applause rang out through the hall, and even the band cheered for Kurt and his team of dancers.

"That was my wedding gift to you," Kurt said, still holding Blaine, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath following the number. "How's that for a surprise?"

"You organized that whole thing behind my back...and here I thought that you were arguing with the florist or tasting wedding cakes all those times you went out without me. I mean, how did you even -? Do you always have to upstage everyone, Kurt?" Blaine teased. "I'm kidding. I loved it. My surprise pales in comparison, and now I'm kinda embarrassed to show it to you."

"Oh no, don't be. I promise I won't be disappointed. I know that anything you've come up with is bound to leave me breathless," Kurt insisted.

"Okay, you have to come with me. It's just outside. But, first..." Blaine pulled the silk handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his tux, and Kurt eyed it warily, quirking an eyebrow in question. "I need to blindfold you."

"But it's not _that_ type of surprise," Kurt said.

Blaine began to chuckle, bowing his head and shaking it. He looked back up, rolling his eyes at the sly smile on Kurt's face.

They made their way over to the door, but before Kurt could see outside, Blaine stopped him.

"Turn around so I can tie this on."

"Alright. Tie away! My life is officially in your hands. Just don't lead me to the edge of a cliff and tell me to walk," Kurt jested, feeling the light material press against his eyelids.

Blaine pulled the knot tight on the handkerchief. "Don't worry. There are no cliffs that I know of in New York City, and I won't lead you off a bridge either. If I did that, then who else would I honeymoon with in Paris?" Blaine deadpanned, and Kurt laughed.

"Touché. Ah, to make love in the City Of Love...No man will ever please you like I do," Kurt said.

"There's no one else I'd ever even give the time of day."

Blaine opened the door and led Kurt out back of the venue, gently gripping his upper arms to steer him along, across the lush lawn, almost to the street, and then he stopped, pulling Kurt back and to a halt.

"You can take the blindfold off now," Blaine said.

Kurt made quick work of untying the knot and pulled the handkerchief from his face, and what he saw made his throat tighten with emotion and stomach turn somersaults.

"Oh my god," he gasped, his hands flying up to cover his mouth. "Blaine, you didn't - did you really -? How did you manage to get this? It's an ice cream truck, an ice cream truck just like the one you used to drive all those years ago when we first met."

"Mmhm," Blaine hummed, looking particularly proud of himself. "I rented it for the day. It was easier to get than I expected, but, you know, I guess I have connections and all that. So, you want some ice cream?"

"Have I ever said no to ice cream?"

"Well, then, one sundae coming right up." Blaine climbed inside the truck, peeking his head out of the window. "And I have even more of a surprise for you. Just give me a minute to whip this up." And he went to work, scooping from the tubs and putting the fixings on top.

Kurt could smell it before he could see it, and he never knew it was possible to get so emotional that he began to cry over:

"Peanut butter topping," Kurt managed despite the lump in his throat, beginning to blubber. He promptly sniffled several times and wiped at his face and eyes with the handkerchief before taking a deep, calming breath and composing himself.

Blaine produced the sundae, holding it out to Kurt. "And extra cherries," he said with a grin.

"This is amazing. It's almost perfect, but there's only one problem. There's way too much here for just one person."

"I know. Maybe I did that on purpose." He pulled a second plastic spoon out from his back pocket like it was some type of magic trick. "Let's have a seat over there, shall we?" Blaine pointed toward the back patio of the venue where there were a few small, round, metal tables and chairs. "We need to eat this quickly before it melts."

"Of course," Kurt said, and sure as their word, they practically dashed to a table, giggling as Kurt dropped into a chair and pulled Blaine into his lap.

Their celebratory dessert was interrupted only by sticky kisses in between generous spoonfuls of the sinfully sweet, cold creamy treat. Kurt fed Blaine, and then Blaine fed Kurt who licked the spoon suggestively and then dared to lick Blaine's lips, which tasted of peanut butter, his tongue venturing inside Blaine's mouth once or twice.

Completely wrapped up in each other, safe inside an impervious bubble of warmth, promise, and devotion, the newlyweds finished the ice cream as the music from the reception played on, muffled through the brick walls of the building, only the thump of the booming bass distinct. And the stars began to show, popping up one by one, burning and twinkling in the swiftly darkening sky which fell like a shroud around the two lovers, dropping the curtain on that perfect August day.


End file.
